Dead Letters
by Kaxlya
Summary: Basic ally, a suicidal, lovesick Yuki. ONeshot!


Disclaimer: I don't own the title, the song, or Fruits Basket! Shadow: Hello, hello. This will be a one shot Yaoi until I get 9 reveiws and 5 of them tell me to update. Deal? Okay. This is Yaoi Kyo and Yuki. Go ahead and read.

"Kyo, Wait! Wait, Kyo, I-" Yuki stopped running after the 17-year-old, clapping his hands to his sides. "kyo..."he whispered, looking down. he felt weak and shaky, and a little sick on the inside. He fell to his knees, the rain begining to come down in sheets now.

Haven't slept in a week My bed has become my coffin-

He never got the chance to tell him before he left. The one chace Yuki had to tell Kyo he loved him was gone. The next time he saw Kyo could be months, even years. And what if his feelings changed during that time. No, he thought sadly, a smile crossing his gentle face, It won't change. I'll still love him. After all...A few hot tears left his eyes. ...I fight with him...because I love him...

Cannot breathe, cannot speak My head's like a bomb, still waiting-

"Yuki!" Shigure came running out with his umbrella. "Come inside, Yuki. You'll catch a deathly cold out here!" He stood Yuki up by the arms. "There. Now come inside where it's warm." Yuki didn't argue. It was best not to. Although he'd rather be sick now. "Alright..." he choked.

Take my heart and take my soul I don't need them anymore!-

An hour or so later, Shigure, Yuki, and Toharu were sitting at the table. Shigure and Toharu were eating, but Yuki was just staring at the food. "What's the matter, Yuki?" Toharu asked. "It's our favorite." Yuki stood up quickly, looking at his feet. "I'm not hungry," he said bluntly. He walked to the staircase, and Shigure followed him.

the one I love Is striking me down on my knees-

"Yuki, Are you feeling alright?" Shigure asked. He felt Yuki's forhead. "...You are a little warm. Go rest, okay?" Yuki just nodded. He felt sick. He felt betrayed, at least by Shigure for not stopping Kyo. "...I'll...go rest, then..."

Drowning me in my dreams Over and over again Dragging me under!-

Shigure nodded, and Yuki went upstairs and into Kyo's room. It still smelled like Kyo. Of course it does,he thought, All his stuffs here, and- He looked at Kyo's bed in the corner. It looked like it had never been used. A small smile was added to Yuki's features, and he lied on the bed. He knew Kyo used it. It smelled like him too. I miss you, Kyo...

Hypnotized by the night silently rising beside me-

After a few minutes that seemed like hours of lying there, Yuki felt a sudden chill down his spine. Maybe I am sick... he thought sadly. Pity...But maybe I'll just lay here...rest awhile...And before he knew it, sleep took Yuki over.

Emptiness, Nothingness Is burning a hole inside me-

Shigure, who'd been talking with Toharu about Yuki, decided to go check on Yuki. On the way to Yuki's room, he noticed Kyo's door open. He knew it had been shut when Kyo left, so when he saw Yuki asleep on Kyo's bed, he smiled.

Take my faith and take my pride I don't need them anymore!-

He went to brush Yuki's bangs from his face, and realized that Yuki was sweating the life out of himself! "Yuki...Yuki!" He shook the teen roughly.

the one I love Is striking me down on my knees-

"No..." he rat whispered weakly. "Leave me...Leave me here to die...Please, Shigure?" He sounded weak, and a little sad. The look Shigure saw in Yuki's eyes almost made him cry. "...Oh, god Yuki..." Shigure whispered, looking over Yuki's limp form. "We gotta get you to a doctor..."

Drowning me in my dreams Over and over again Dragging me under!-

It was only a matter of time of argueing with Yuki about a doctor that shigure realized something. Yuki WANTED to be sick. He WANTED to just lay there without help. He was being suicidal. "No...No, Yuki, rethink this!" "If you want...me to go to a doctor so bad..."Yuki panted, "Why don't you...take me then?" Shigure gapped at him. "...I'm too weak...to fight against you..."

This bed has become my chapel of stone A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown So take my life, I don't need it anymore!-

After gapping a little longer, Shigure nodded, and scooped Yuki up in his arms. "Alrighty then!" he choked. "I'll take you myself!" Halfway down the stairs, Shigure heard the door open, and a rather disgruntled voice yell, "Dammit! I for got something!"

the one I love Is striking me down on my knees-

The disgruntled teen turned the corner, and saw Yuki hanging limply in Shigure's arms. "...! What the-?" "Hey...Kyo..." the rat gasped, before closing his eyes and going limp once more. "...Yuki?"

-Drowning me in my dreams Over and over again Dragging me under!-

"Let's get him to the hospital!" Toharu yelled. "He's gonna die! We gotta help him!" Kyo wasted no time. He took Yuki from shigure, and, after a little staggering, ran out the door for the hospital, toharu and Shigure at his heels. Don't worry, Rat-boi, Kyo prayed, I'm back. And I ain't leaving you this time!


End file.
